Don't talk, Just whisper
by BlackDragon2
Summary: Some quiet time together shows Auron that this new woman is much more than he bargained for. But, is she really all she acts to be? Read on!
1. Default Chapter

"Please..."  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"..."  
  
  
  
  
DON'T TALK,  
  
JUST WHISPER  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
"Lord Morov, you called for me?"  
  
"Yes, yes! Please, come in!"  
  
A large room of tiled floor, white-washed ceilings and tapestries on the   
walls. Kinoc had barely been in this room, but it was quite the site.  
  
"Please, take a seat." Lord Morov, a stocky and wise man on his mid-fifties,  
who wore long robes that hid his body; leader of the warrior monks and next  
in line for nomination to Maestry.  
  
"Thank you." Kinoc was a small man, of white skin and small armor. Wise  
in military tactics and warfare. He took a seat in front of his Lord, who  
had prepared a small tray of delicate treats for their enjoyment. It sat  
on a brinstone table to the side.  
  
"How may I be of service, my Lord?"   
  
"Straight to the point," Morov said as he sipped some tea. "Mmm, good.   
Anyway, I would like to ask, how fare you, most of all?"  
  
"Please don't scrutinize me, Lord Morov; I doubt you called me to simply  
ask how I am."  
  
Morov laughed his jolly laugh. "I apologise if I offended you. Very well;  
I simply wanted to make some conversation. I'll start." He cleared his  
throat. "Do you know if sir Auron has returned from Djose?"  
  
Kinoc raised a brow. "I believe he is to arrive today. If I may ask,  
why the interest?"  
  
"Well, truth be told, it has come to my attention a most peculiar interest  
in him."  
  
"Of what sorts, my Lord?" Kinoc asked as he nibbled on a morsel.  
  
"Well, I believe you have already answered my question, so I dare not say  
more, or I will be reprimanded. Here are your orders."  
  
Kinoc stood and remained firm.  
  
"I wish you to instruct sir Auron that I require a meeting as soon as  
possible. That is all, dismissed."  
  
Kinoc bowed and left. Morov stood and walked to a large window, looking into  
the light blue sky. He stroked his chin and gave a small laugh.  
  
"Kids these days..."  
  
  
*****  
  
  
With a loud sigh of relief, Auron took his heavy chest armor, drop it,  
which made a lud (CLUNK) sound as it hit the floor. He sat on his bed,  
looking down. He hated traveling, and it was a great relief to be  
home.   
  
He ran his hand across his forehead. Auron, a man in his mid-twenties,  
had a reputation among ranks. He had long since been rumored to be  
invincible in battle; a rep. he had earned when he was only 17. His  
latest mission was to Djose temple, where a pack of Ochu had been nesting  
too near the temple.   
  
He placed a hand on his right shoulder and streched his arm, groaning as he  
did. He was sore from the Ochu sweep. Taking on a pack was tiring work.  
  
Not to mention, weilding a huge Katana that almost no one could handle  
correctly; only with one hand.  
  
After fixing his other arm, he removed his boots and layed down on his small  
bed, massaging the bridge of his nose with his eyes closed. He was really  
tired and desired nothing more than a good night's sleep.  
  
(KNOCK KNOCK)  
  
'Great,' he thought. "Can't I get a little peace and quiet?" he ended up  
saying softly.  
  
His room was nothing fancy. As a higher ranking monk, he was entitled  
to much finer quarters, but he prefered a much simpler way of life.  
The only luxuries he had were a small closet for his clothes,and  
a nightlamp for when he wanted to read at night. He kept his  
sword in one corner of the room.  
  
"Yes?" he asked as he stood and walked towards the door.  
  
"It's me brother," a voice behind the door responded. Auron opened the door  
and saw his friend Kinoc. They greeted each other by crossing arms; a   
signature for battle blood-brothers.   
  
"Good to have you back, Auron," Kinoc said as he followed Auron into his  
room. "How was the trip?"  
  
"Torrid. I hate boats."  
  
"I know, of all people," Kinoc snided. They both gave a small laugh.   
Auron sat on his bed again, while Kinoc sat on a small stool that was  
conveniently around.  
  
"You know, I just heard a rumor."  
  
"What of?" asked Auron.  
  
"Lord Morov. I heard he's going to appoint a new 'First in Command'.   
Soldiers are taking that it's going to be you."  
  
Auron gave a non-flattering laugh. "You know that I'm not interested in that  
kind of stuff. I'm happy where I am."  
  
"Perhaps, but I have some news for you, my friend."  
  
Auron looked at him curiously.  
  
"Lord Morov wants to see you. He told me himself. I think you should go  
see him right away."  
  
"Am I ordered?" he asked, wondering f he would ever be able to get some  
peaceful sleep.  
  
"I'm afraid so brother. He didn't tell me what it is he wanted to talk about,  
but he did say he'd taken a 'peculiar' interest in you."  
  
"Well, I guess I can see him now, or less I never can sleep again. Thank you  
for telling me."  
  
"As always it is a pleasure." Kinoc stood and looked at Auron's face closely.  
"Brother, you seem rather tired. I can tell Lord Morov to wait until tomorrow  
if you need to rest."  
  
"Thank you, but I think I I'll see him immediately."  
  
"I never was able to disuade your desicions. Take care, I have to leave for   
a few days."  
  
Auron stood and they did the arm cross again. "Good trip to you."  
  
"Thank you," Kinoc said with a smile. He punched Auron's arm and left.  
  
Auron sighed, dressed himself up again, and made his way to Morov's chambers.  
He wasn't exactly thrilled to be called into an order upon just arriving,  
but he wasn't one to ignore them either.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
"Auron, my friend, please sit!"  
  
Auron thanked Morov and took a seat in front of his desk. Morov had always  
had a strong liking of Auron, ever since his days of training.  
  
"How may I be of service, My Lord?"  
  
"Don't get ahead of yourself. Before anything, I would like to know how your  
trip was."  
  
"As usual, My Lord. Nothing new to report. Just some animals."  
  
"Always so stoic." Morov smiled at Auron. "You know Auron, since you were  
small, I used to look after you. Do you remember?"  
  
Auron nodded. "Yes. I remember you taking me in after Sin killed my family.  
I remember you teaching me how to fight." Morov used to be master monk,  
before his promotion to Lord, where he grew jolly. "You have always been  
the son I was never gifted with. You know that."  
  
Auron gave a small chuckle. "You have made the point of mentioning that many  
times, and I am grateful for your kind words. But, if I may get to the point,  
why have you called me?"  
  
Morov's expression changed from careless to serious. He stood and walked  
to face the window, as he usually did when he thought deeply. He always  
found the sky soothing in his desicions.  
  
"Like I have said many times, you are like a son to me." He turned and  
looked Auron in the eyes. "You are my son. That is why I have a request to  
make."  
  
"I'm listening, My Lord."  
  
Morov sighed. "I am growing old, Auron. I can feel that each day that passes  
takes a heavier toll on my body, and my spirit. It may only be gradual, but  
I can feel it. I'm starting to feel the need to rest."  
  
Auron was taken a little by surprise, so he stood and walked to Morov, and   
stood behind him. "My Lord, please do not say that. You are the leader of the  
Warrior Monks. I cannot contemplate the notion of you not as our leader."  
  
Morov laughed softly. "You are wise beyond your years. I thank you for your   
kind words, but the wll not be able to stop what's happening to my will."  
  
Morov left the window and walked to his desk. He opened a drawer, and took  
out a small box. Using a key he kept around his neck, he opened it,  
revealing a beautiful pearl necklace. He grabbed and looked at it intently.  
  
"You and I are the same, Auron. We both are motivated by the same idea."  
  
Auron remained silent.  
  
"Sin took your family. It took my wife. It took those whom we loved.  
We wanted revenge."  
  
Auron didn't respond.   
  
"And revenge I got, when Sin was finally vanquished. But..." He grasped  
the necklace firmly and closed his eyes. "I was wrong. I was wrong  
to believe that killing it would make things better. In the farthest  
corners of my mind, I had hoped that killing it, even if not by my  
own hand, would bring back the joy I had felt before. I thought that  
I would have it all back. But it was not so."  
  
Auron nodded. Sin was the bringer of sadness and sorrow; he knew that  
firsthand.  
  
"I remember craddling my crying daughter, who begged me to bring her mother  
back. I wanted nothing more than to fulfill her wish. but experience has  
tought me, that the past is to be past. let it only make you stronger,  
and never let it hold you back."  
  
Morov looked at Auron. "I can feel it."  
  
"Feel what, sir?"  
  
Morov sighed and walked to the window again. "Sin. I can feel it will soon  
return."  
  
Auron seemed surprised. Morov's predictions almost always were right. "But  
my Lord, it's been fifteen years..."  
  
"Since it was vanquished last, but I can feel that it will return once more.   
It will not be long, either."  
  
Morov once again looked at the necklace in his hand. "I am too old to face  
it again. I- I cannot."   
  
"My Lord, I..."  
  
"In my hands I have made many memories, many adventures, but, my hands refuse  
to be covered with the blood of another. And my soul."  
  
Morov walked to Auron and put his hands on Auron's shoulders. "That is why,  
Auron, I need, no, I want you to be my succesor."  
  
Auron was speechless. "I, uh..."  
  
"No Auron, I need you to be more than that. I have called you my son for many  
years, but now, I wish you could make it official."  
  
Auron pulled away. "Sir? What are you implying?"  
  
"Auron, I want you to marry my daughter, Gerrya. Then, you will be my son  
by all means, and I will be able to rest, knowing that both my daughter,  
as well as the Warrior monks will be taken care of."  
  
Auron thought of a million things to say, but none seemed right. He had never  
even met Morov's daughter, who was rumored to be of almost celestial  
beauty, and now he supposed to marry her?  
  
"There is no need to answer right away, since I am sure that you do not like  
the propect, and neither will my daughter. That is why I want you two  
to meet first, and perhaps, take it from there."  
  
Auron let a small sigh escape him, partly of relief, partly of surprise.  
"Am- My Lord?'  
  
"You are by no means ordered." Morov answered Auron's unasked question.   
"It is not a request either. Just, try it. Please."  
  
Auron had no more words to say, so he did the only thing he knew.  
  
He bowed and left the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
  
Author's Notes  
  
  
Well, this is my new project. I thought of it after finally finding 'Auron's  
Sphere' in the game, and it caught my attention how he was actually a   
fallen monk for having refused the Lord's daughter. And then I cruised the  
site, and found no stories relating to this event, so I thought, why not  
do it myself? Stick around!  
  
  
  
'Till next time...  
  
  
BlackDragon 


	2. Chapter 2

"Please..."  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"..."  
  
  
  
  
DON'T TALK,  
  
JUST WHISPER...  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
*****  
  
  
'You are by no means ordered...'  
  
'I can feel it...'  
  
'We wanted revenge...'  
  
'Just meet her, then take it from there...'  
  
  
Morov's words echoed and circled many times in his head. He hadn't been able  
to sleep in the last three days.   
  
Marriage? Just to meet and then marry a woman he had never seen? Out of the  
question!   
  
Auron paced around his room. He had secluded himself for the past few days,  
going out only at night to find food. God, he felt like a wild animal,  
a scavenger of some sort only vacating the safety of his lair to  
feed.  
  
Lord Morov had not spoken to him since then. Not one word, a message,  
or anything. He was just fine with the subject. It wasn't like he   
had anything to say to the man just now.  
  
And the worst part wasn't even that.  
  
Tonight, she was coming.  
  
Auron finally gave up on trying to make a hole on the floor and sat on  
his bed.  
  
What was he supposed to say to a woman he had never seen, and especially  
one he was supposed to marry? His experience with women had been  
limited at best; he'd never found the motivation or desire to take part  
in courtship.  
  
He tried to sign up for a mission; any mission, but it seemed that fate   
itself had conspired against him. Either the roster had already been  
filled, or they had just received an order not to let him go. It  
was all a big conspiracy.  
  
"Why me?" he said softly. That was the only thought on his mind for the past  
few days. What man; PERSON, wouldn't ask the same as their fate had already  
been mandated to them?  
  
No one, he was sure.  
  
*****  
  
Auron wished he were a fiend of some kind, so that someone would simply   
drive a sword through his skin and end his suffering.   
  
With Lord Morov standing near him, Auron stood in his Lordships' private  
dinning hall; a rather large room, prepared in file tile floors, elegant  
tapestries and fancy sky-lights, awaiting the inevitable.   
  
The arrival of his future 'wife'.  
  
Auron was dressed in his best: his ceremonial robes: fancy leather boots;   
not like the ones he usually wore, which seemed to never be rid of the mud   
stains; these were adorned with small, round bucklets on either sides.  
A fancy and loose fitting robe, colored in ocean blue, with the lightest  
hint of green. He wore no chest plate today. Instead, he used expensive,  
silver shoulder pads*, which shun at any contact with light. His face was  
nice and clean-shaven. He considered cutting his hair, but he had grown  
the ponytail that fell below his shoulder blades for a reason, so he  
wasn't about to.   
  
*(Sue me, I don't remember the proper name for those things.)  
  
In fact, he could have been branded 'breath-taking' by any women who had  
ever looked at him dressed like this.  
  
But of course, that was just what he looked like. He would have much rather  
be hunting down fiends in caves, stepping in dung and showered in sweat  
than this.  
  
He spared a glance a Morov. He was also dressed nicely, but his clothes were  
more loose-fitting and a bit more casual. Well, the man was recieving  
his daughter, not a Maester.  
  
"She'll be here soon, Auron."  
  
'Yippe,' Auron added in his mind.  
  
"I just want her to get to know you with a nice dinner. Then, I won't be a   
bother."  
  
It's true, Morov had prepared a banquet for them. Auron had been fighting  
to keep his stomach from growling. Eating only at night had formed into a  
habit, and the tempting and steaming delicacies on the tables were appealing  
to his senses.  
  
The door made a began to open slowly, and Auron felt his stomach form a knot.  
  
'Here she comes,' he thought. There was a small balcony near him. A quick  
jump and a broken leg would be a welcome release right now.  
  
Suddenly, the door was thrown ajar, and a quick blur ran straight across  
the room. Auron was barely able to distinguish the figure of a tall woman  
before Lord Morov was holding her in his arms in a tight hug.  
  
"Daddy! I've missed you!" the woman practically screamed.  
  
"My baby! How I've missed you!" Morov yelled in between breathes of his   
histerical laughter.  
  
Beside himself, Auron had to give a small chuckle.  
  
After some hi-pitched squeals, the two finally straightened out. Morov kept  
his arm around his daughter. "Auron, I'd like you to meet my daughter,   
Gerrya."  
  
Gerrya extended her hand and gave Auron a firm handshake. He was a little   
surprised by the strength of the grip.  
  
Of someone so fare, such strength was rare. (I made a rhyme)  
  
From what he could see, Gerrya, daughter of Lord Morov was nothing like he  
had expected. He was waiting to see a fine, well-brought up lady, dressed   
in a silky dress that hugged her form, long gold hair that fell beyond  
her waist, and as an understatement, one of those pointy hats.  
  
Well, he was partly right about the hair. It wasn't blonde, but is was  
long, neatly braided into a pigtail that reached just under her shoulder  
blades. But, she was nothing of what he'd come to expect.  
  
"Nice to meet you. I'm Gerrya."  
  
"Charmed," he responded. He kicked himself at letting show the lack of   
emotion. They didn't seem to notice.   
  
Gerrya was a tall woman, slim in build but athletic. She wore clothes in  
the latest fashion. A long-sleeve red shirt with a distinct sunrise pattern  
to it, low cut jeans that showed off her shapely legs and open toe sandals.  
  
He suddenly felt that he was overdressed. Which he was.  
  
Gerrya hugged her father tightly. "Oh daddy, I have so much to tell you!"  
  
"I know, I know my sweet, but first, let's eat. I'm sure you're hungry."  
  
Gerrya nodded and bolted to the banquet table, where she asked the cooks  
to serve a bit from every tray. Soon, she was impossibly balancing  
two huge plates of food, making her way to the table where Auron and  
Morov were sitting.  
  
After witnessing her questionable table manners, Auron was really starting  
to wonder if this was a woman indeed, instead of some kind of starved fiend.  
She had completely cleaned both her plates and had asked for a few refills  
on her drink. She was now patting her stomach contently.  
  
Auron himself had only chosen a tray of steamed vegetables, rice and a little  
meat; his appetite seemed to have vanished into thin air.  
  
"Man, it's been a while since I ate myself silly!" Gerrya gave a glad belch,  
covering her mouth timidly and excusing herself.  
  
Morov too had finished. He got up, whispered something into her ear, and  
faced Auron. "Well Auron, I have an early appointment, so I'm afraid I must  
retire for the evening. I'll leave you two alone."  
  
Morov hugged his daughter and left. Gerrya made a cute face and left to the   
balcony.   
  
Auron sighed. He wanted to retire to bed himself, but he felt obligated to   
talk to her.  
  
Aside from that, he wanted to apologize for sounding so cold earlier.  
  
He readied himself, stood from his seat and walked towards the balcony.   
  
Gerrya was leaning on the railing, the wind picking up loose strands of  
hair and fluttering them around. Auron stopped in the doorway. He was  
a bit...  
  
The rumors did do her justice. Although she didn't seem like some goddess  
come down to Spira for daliance, she was rather breathtaking. There was a  
unique charm about her that was alluring and mysterious. He couldn't  
quite put his finger on it, but it was there.  
  
"Are you just gonna gawk at me all night, or you gonna join me?"  
  
Auron shook his head and stood next to her, mimicking her pose.  
  
"I apologise if I sounded a little cold earlier. It was a..."  
  
"A reaction, I know. No worries."  
  
Auron smiled. He breathed in deep, letting the cold air fill his lungs,  
and he turned to Gerrya. He opened his eyes, and jumped back in surprise.  
She was standing scant inches close to him, with a small piece of fruit pie  
on a dish in her hands and a side smile on her face.  
  
"I sneaked it from the cooks. Looked like you could use it."  
  
Auron took the plate, but shook his head. "Thank you, but..."  
  
"I doubt only veggies and rice can sustain a man of your size." Gerrya  
reached out and touched Auron's left arm, giving it a hard squeeze. "Nice  
and strong; just what I expected."  
  
Auron was surprised at her audacity. He was going to pull away, but he  
actually took the opportunity to study her.   
  
She was tall, as tall as Morov, who was only a few inches shorter than him.  
Her eyes were a deep brown. Her skin was of a creamy color, slightly  
tanned. She was... charming.  
  
"I half expected you to be some ugly fat guy, but here you are, a muscular  
hunk who dresses as if he's seeing a Maester."  
  
Auron cleared his throat. "Well, truth be told, you didn't fill my   
expectations either."  
  
"Let me guess: dumb blonde in a weird dress that only knows how to say ha  
ha."  
  
Auron chuckled. Not many were able to get a rise from him.  
  
Gerrya smiled, letting go of his arm. "You don't have to play charades with  
me. I already know why all the formality."  
  
Auron opened his mouth, but she held her finger to it.  
  
"My daddy can't keep anything from me. So..." She paced around him, her hands  
behind her back. "I was gonna tell you off, but seeing as to how you're so  
good-lookin', well, I think I'll have some fun with this."  
  
Auron didn't know what to say. He wanted her to say that she hated him, and  
then run away, but, her proposal was nothing of what he expected. She   
actually wanted this?  
  
Gerrya stood right in front of him, looking straight into his eyes. "I guess  
we'll talk in the morning then."   
  
In a quick move, she seized his head and pressed her lips to his. He was  
surprised, but it was so sudden, and it was really quick. She started  
to walk away, running a finger up his chin.  
  
"See ya tomorrow, handsome." She literally skipped through the hall and left  
to the bed chambers.  
  
Auron stood there for a few minutes, trying to make sense of what just   
happened. Gerrya, his 'betrothed', whom he had so hoped for to hate him,  
had just kissed him, and said she 'might just give it a try.' Now more  
than ever he wished he understood women.  
  
He sighed and left the hall himself. This was going to be yet another  
sleepless night.  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
  
A.N.  
  
I am so sorry for the utter lack of updates, but life hit me with sarcasm  
lately, and it's been hard to focus. After a freaky girl incident that lasted  
for about a month, I entered a writing contest, in which I had to write  
about 150 pages. First prize is 3 grand and a one book publishing deal.  
I was announced as one of the 5 finalists, but I'll find out if I won  
until the end of the month. And to top it all off, I got Kingdon Hearts.  
So, in any little spare time I had was to play. I apologise, but now  
I'm gonna go back to my old update habits, so there'll be a new chapter  
about every two weeks.  
  
  
'Till next time...  
  
BlackDragon 


	3. Chapter 3

DON'T TALK,  
  
JUST WHISPER...  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
*****  
  
  
'I wonder what will come of this? Here I am, trying to avoid the one person in the world  
I cannot, and what is the best that can come of this?  
  
'I wish I could answer this, by all means. But all I can come up with is more questions, and   
no answers. Everything is simply becoming stranger by the minute.'  
  
With a sigh, Auron shut his journal, put it back into the drawer and stretched in his chair.  
It was morning now. He had effectively cheated himself out of sleep for yet another   
night. Just a little bit more and he'd set a new personal best.  
  
(knock knock)  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Sir Auron?" A woman in her late thirties opened the door. Mekia, a nun assigned   
to assist the warrior monks, and whom Auron had known for years.  
  
"My gosh man, it's eerier here than in a cemetery." She opened the window,  
letting in some much needed sunlight. She almost expected Auron to melt  
or something.  
  
"I have a message from lady Gerrya for you."  
  
Auron stood. "Well Mekia, what is it?"  
  
She stifled a giggle as she moved to the door. "*Look out the window.*"  
  
Auron looked to the window. "Is this some joke?"  
  
Mekia shook her head. "I don't think so. It was her request, after all."  
  
'My point proven', he thought. With more than a little worry in his mind, Auron leaned on   
the window, taking in some much needed light.   
  
Nothing in sight but the sky, the forest area, and his fellow warrior brothers training in   
the walled-in yard.  
  
"Well, there is nothing here. Now what?"  
  
(whoosh) (plick) "Ow!"  
  
Auron rubbed the sore spot right between his eyes where a rock had just hit him.  
  
"Oh darliiing!"  
  
Auron looked down, spotting Gerrya smiling at him from a few stories down.  
  
"Come down here a minute! The day's young; so am I and wanna stay that way! Hurry!"  
  
Auron blinked a few times before closing the window.  
  
He sighed.  
  
Rubbed his forehead.  
  
Cracked his neck.  
  
Looked at Mekia.  
  
"Would you like some tea?" she said before she left, her laughter heard all the way down   
the hall.  
  
Picked up his Katana... maybe not.  
  
*  
  
'Odd. Where is everyone?'   
  
He could have sworn he saw everyone down here just a short while ago, but now all the   
warriors who tended to train here in the early morning were nowhere to be seen.  
  
He shrugged and looked. Nothing in the main yard, the western wall, or the gates.  
  
(pang!)  
  
"Huh?" The sound came from somewhere in the eastern wall.  
  
"Whoo!"  
  
Shouting? What was going on?  
  
Auron ran to meet the noise, and found all warriors standing in a circle around the wall.   
Every now and then a loud bashing sound was heard.   
  
It sounded like rubber hitting the wall, hard.  
  
"Excuse me," Auron said as he wedged his way among the crowd. He was stopped   
as someone yanked his shirt back.  
  
"Auron, you hit jackpot!" a warrior named Derek told Auron. "She got some moves."  
  
"What?" He released himself of the grip. "What do you mean Derek?"  
  
Derek laughed. "Come with me, my friend. Let me show you."  
  
With Derek's help, Auron finally emerged from the crowd, just as another wave of   
laughter erupted.  
  
Now he knew why.  
  
"Told you she had some moves."  
  
Gerrya was apparently a blitzer of sorts. She had just landed from what appeared to be a   
high jump, the ball landing directly in front of her.  
  
Gerrya lifted her head, opened one eye, spotting Auron.  
  
Auron never muttered good morning before she had hugged him by the neck, and placed   
a kiss quickly on his lips. He was shocked. Not only had she moved faster than he thought   
she could, but he had not been able to sense her movements. There was something   
about this woman.  
  
With a loud 'smooching' sound, Gerrya parted from Auron's lips, keeping her arms   
tightly around his neck. "Mornin' handsome."  
  
Auron could feel everyone's stare. He was about to push her off a bit, but she released   
herself and walked a few steps from him. She turned just enough for an eye to be seen   
in profile. "Just a minute handsome."  
  
Gerrya retrieved her ball. "Alright, last move of the day! You got the Gil, I got the skill!   
Anyone up for the bet?"  
  
"Derek, what is she doing?" Auron asked.  
  
"She's doing any trick shots you want."  
  
"Well!? Anyone?"  
  
A female warrior came up to her, whispering something in her ear. Gerrya giggled, then   
inspected the crowd behind the woman.   
  
"Sure. I'll give you the female discount, 250 gil."  
  
"Done." The woman paid Gerrya, then moved back into her place.  
  
Gerrya shook her head. She walked back three steps, setting the ball to meet the wall.  
  
She took in a few deep breathes, then kicked the ball hard. It hit the wall hard, but at the   
current angle, took to the sharp left.  
  
It hit someone in the stomach, leaving whomever gasping audibly for air.  
  
It hit the wall again.  
  
She returned it with a knee-bash.  
  
The ball took the right, hitting someone in the face, knocking whomever to the floor.  
  
It hit the wall again.  
  
This time though, Gerrya jumped over the ball skilfully. It went to the woman whom   
had requested the shot; she hit with her fist, sending the ball to Gerrya once more.  
  
In a masterful move, Gerrya shifted herself and hit the ball with a perfect spike movement,   
hurdling it violently back to the ground, aimed at a particular someone.  
  
(poing)  
  
Auron caught the ball scant inches from his temple. He looked at it, the to the woman,   
whom had mysteriously disappeared.  
  
Then at Gerrya.  
  
She landed perfectly, almost like gliding to the floor.  
  
The crowd once more clapped, some whistling.  
  
Gerrya rose and began to thank the crowd as only a blitzer did. "Thank you, thank you!   
I teach on Sundays; just and hour a week, really cheap!"  
  
Derek put his arm around Auron's shoulders, and patted his stomach hard. "Like I said,   
jackpot!"  
  
"You must mean me?"  
  
Auron almost laughed at Gerrya's stereotypical 'innocent' pose as she stood before them.   
Hands behind her, her legs tilt on each other, and the most sweet expression on her face.  
  
She was a stone throw from becoming a serial killer.  
  
Gerrya smiled and seized Auron's arm. "Gotta steal him for a while."  
  
Derek brought back his arm and put his hands up. "All yours, all yours."  
  
She stuck her tongue out at him. With quick movements, she quickly escaped from the   
crowd, some of which were still helping their dazed comrades to their feet.  
  
"Hope you got some kind of plan for today," she casually said as she pulled him around   
the yard.  
  
Auron thought for a moment. *I'd like circulation in my arm back, that's for sure.* He tried to   
nudge himself free, but the grip simply increased. "No, not really."  
  
"Well good! 'Cause I do!"   
  
She finally let go of his arm, stepping right in front of him. "You're teaching me how to   
be a warrior monk today!"  
  
"I beg your pardon?" He couldn't just have heard that.  
  
"You heard me. Get your knife-"  
  
"Katana."  
  
"Whatever; Let's go to the forest and do some serious training!" She puffed up her   
cheeks to mimic a 'Tough guy' look, that looked so ridiculous on her, Auron almost   
laughed.  
  
"Well, I- off!"   
  
With an expression of supreme victory on her face, Gerrya proudly retrieved her hand   
from Auron's stomach. "Gotta be faster than that boy!"   
  
She smiled and skipped to the entrance of the yard-exit. "Come on! Hurry!   
Get your knife!"  
  
Auron rubbed his stomach. Gerrya's surprising strength caught him off guard.   
What a day he picked to not wear his body armor.  
  
"Hurry! You don't wanna get beat by a 'GIRL', do ya!?"   
  
What a day indeed.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
The forest surrounding the Warrior Monk's quarters was as dense as the forest surrounding   
the Moonflow. Only this one wasn't infested with many large fiends; only smaller,   
easier ones. It was the perfect place for an amateur to train.  
  
Or Gerrya.  
  
"So tell me, mister big Monk, what's your story?"  
  
Auron and Gerrya had been walking for hours. They had long since strayed from the main   
road, but fortunately, he knew this forest like the back of his hand.  
  
After a few more minutes, they reached an ideal location. A bare spot of about 5 square   
meters, all around surrounded by the forest.   
  
"Very well, I think this place will do."  
  
"OK!"  
  
Gerrya bounced to a ready position, ready to attack anything.  
  
"So uh, what now?"  
  
Auron shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest. "I very much doubt you'd want   
to take on any fiends with your bare hands. Trust me, it's not a pretty site."  
  
Gerrya turned with her hand behind her head and forcing a shy laugh. "Well, don't be angry   
at me! I'm a begginer, remember?"  
  
"Even for a begginer, common sense usually kicks in, in these kind of situations."  
  
Gerrya pouted. Finally, a point in his favor.  
  
She stomped her foot and looked to the side. "Well, then teach me how to do it right,   
mister Big Monk!" She stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"Fine."  
  
Auron unsheathed his Katana, hoisting it over his shoulder as Gerrya took note. He picked   
up a rock from the ground.  
  
"Stand back."  
  
Gerrya nodded and moved behind him. Auron threw the rock hard into the woods.   
Something moved, and then something roared. Loud.  
  
"First rule: Always lure the quarry to you."  
  
"Should I take notes? Look!"  
  
With much noise, a large Raldo emerged from the forest. It stretched it's arms menacingly   
and roared. It stood motionless for a few seconds, ready to charge at the slightest   
movement.  
  
"Well, kill it already!"  
  
"Quiet."  
  
"How can you be so calm!?"  
  
"Quiet."  
  
The Raldo didn't miss Gerrya's fear scent, so it roared once more and took his position.  
  
"It's gonna charge us!" Her voice was high pitched.  
  
The Raldo seemed to take a disliking of Gerrya, so it roared once more and charged,   
aiming for Gerrya.  
  
"A-Auron!"  
  
Auron stood stil for a few seconds, waiting for the fiend to come closer. And closer.  
  
"Auron, a little help!" she yelled as she began to run.  
  
Gerrya closed her eyes as her running away attempt failed due to fear. She shut her eyes   
and put her arms protectively over her face. She heard the fiends strong steps.  
  
And then a hard sound. Like something splitting metal.  
  
Then a scream.  
  
She opened one eye, only to see the fiend fall to the ground in a deathcry. It evaporated   
into pyreflies as soon as it hit the ground.  
  
With a heavy sigh of relief, Gerrya sank to the ground.  
  
"Rule three," he said as he forced his sword into the ground. "Never run. It'll just chase   
you."  
  
"I'll take your word for it." She fell back on the ground, closing her eyes at the bright sun.   
"I sure will."  
  
"I thought you wanted a lesson?"  
  
She sat back up. "Are you challenging me?"  
  
"I'm merely doing as you requested."  
  
"You are!"  
  
Auron blinked.  
  
"Alright hotshot," she said as she stood. "Give me that thing."  
  
Auron stepped aside, letting his Katana be taken by her.  
  
"I'll show a trick or-" Gerrya stared at the unusually heavy weapon. She pulled hard, but   
only managed to lift it a few centimeters before she dropped it. She looked at Auron.  
  
"Aha, right..."  
  
Using both hands, she pulled with all her strength. Finally, she managed to set the base   
on her leg, but she still had trouble with it.  
  
"Th-there! Ha! I told ya!"  
  
Auron smiled. "Good. Now, let's see you swing."  
  
"Huh? Oh uh, right!"  
  
Somehow, she managed to swing the sword, much too big for her size, but the momentum   
was too much too handle, She let go of the sword, which flew into the woods, and fell   
down herself. Auron smiled.  
  
"It's ok. No one gets it the first time," he said as he offered his hand to help her up.  
  
"Shut up, you big meanie!" She hesitated, but accepted his help. She rubbed her bottom   
and squinted. The fall was harder than she had thought. She looked at Auron, but he had   
turned away, keeping his hands behind his back.  
  
"Hey! Don't you know you never turn your back to a lady!?"  
  
Auron was silent for a few moments, but he eventually turned, looking her right in the eyes.  
  
"Why are we doing this?"  
  
She blinked. She wasn't expecting that.  
  
"I don't need this. It's simply not for me."  
  
"What? Friendship?"  
  
"No, this. This so called 'engagement'. I do not want it, and I am sorry to say, I doubt I'll go   
through with it."  
  
"Auron, Auron, Auron," she said as she walked to him. She stood right in front of him.   
He was one damn good-looking man.  
  
"Do you believe in fate?" she asked.  
  
Auron thought for a moment. "I would have to say I do. Otherwise, I doubt I would have   
ever been involved in such a situation."  
  
She laughed. "I for one don't. I don't like the thought that all my life is already planned out   
for me. Sure, dying is, but what about all in between?"  
  
She walked away a bit, spinning a few times. "I love living. If I thought that there was a thing   
called fate, then for sure I would never'd been a blitzer. Or so happy.  
  
"Life to me is one big adventure. I like not knowing where I'm going to be tomorrow. Who   
I'll meet..." She walked back to him, running a finger over an exposed portion of his chest.   
"... or who I'm gonna be with."  
  
She looked into his eyes. It was evident he was annoyed, but there was something else in   
his eyes. Something she couldn't quite put her finger on. "I like you, Auron."  
  
Auron shook his head. "Thank you, I'm flattered. But, why are you letting yourself be put   
through this? Why are you accepting this arranged engagement?"  
  
She smiled. "Why are you?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Don't tell me it's an honor thing. You're a grown man, you know. You have the option to   
just say 'no'."  
  
"I- Its a bit more complicated than that."  
  
"You have no idea how I told daddy off once he told me about this. I was furious. But then I   
thought..." She put her hand on her chin and walked away from him again. "This is just   
another adventure. Who knows where it'll lead?"  
  
"What if it leads to nothing?"  
  
"Then it led to nothing, of course. No harm will come to either of us, and we'll both be on   
our merry way!"  
  
This woman was fascinating. She was really nothing what he had expected. She had just   
answered every doubt he had about his whole situation.  
  
Except one.  
  
"Tell me, Lady Gerrya..."  
  
"I told you. Just Gerrya."  
  
"Gerrya, if what you say is true? Then what do you expect to come of this?"  
  
She stood for a few seconds, then turned about in her 'cute' position again. "It's getting late.  
Let's head back!"  
  
She skipped ahead, leaving Auron behind.   
  
"This is too strange," he whispered to himself.   
  
"Hey! I found your knife!"  
  
  
*****  
  
  
After another long walk, they were only about 20 minutes away from the compound.   
  
Gerrya had not said a word during the walk, and he felt unsure of what to say.  
  
'Just a little longer', he thought. He was going to be glad once they got back and he didn't   
have to face the silence anymore.   
  
"We'll be there soon," he finally said.   
  
Gerrya spared a glance, nodded and drifted her attention to her side.   
  
'I wonder what she's thinking', he thought. He was going to say something, but she abruptly   
pulled on his arm.  
  
"Gerrya, what are you doing!" She pulled his hard to the side, but didn't utter a word of   
explanation.  
  
'Uh oh,' he thought. 'I hope she's not...', but he never got the chance to finish that thought.  
  
Nor was he right, anyway.  
  
"Look. Look at that."  
  
She pointed to an accumulation of trees. He had trouble finding what she was looking at,   
but he eventually did.   
  
Through the branches and leaves, the sunlight seeped through, creating a sort of shine of   
gold and yellow that was much more intense than the normal sunlight from the setting sun.  
  
"It's pretty, isn't it?"  
  
"It's sunlight. Nothing more."  
  
"Don't look at it! Just, feel it."  
  
She closed her eyes. He shrugged. It was only a light brighter than normal, but decided to   
try it himself. He closed his eyes too, breathing in deeply.   
  
This wasn't what he had expected. The light on his face made him feel strange. Good. At   
peace. It felt good.  
  
He felt Gerrya move closer to him. It was strange, since she was always groping him   
whenever a chance was given, but this felt very different. It felt...  
  
Right.  
  
Without even thinking about it, his arm went around her shoulders, bringing her closer to   
him. She didn't resist, and even layed her head on him.  
  
"Thanks," she said softly.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Finally, they made it back to the compound. Auron didn't feel bad over what had happened,   
but he wasn't exactly sure why he had done it either.  
  
"Well, this was a nice day, don't you think?"  
  
Auron nodded. "It was... nice."  
  
Gerrya smiled, and began to walk ahead, leaving him standing in the gate.  
  
"By the way Auron," she said before she was completely out of talking range. "Thanks."  
  
She went into the building.   
  
Auron stood for a few moments. He thought about the day. It had been most unusual. He   
only wanted to be free of this, but now...  
  
He still wanted it.  
  
He had to want it. He didn't want this.   
  
Did he?  
  
"Hmm... better go inside."  
  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 3  
  
A.N.  
  
Now I have a real excuse for not updating. My computer 'died', due to an overload on the   
RAM, and all my files were destroyed. This was actually written some time ago, but I had   
to retype it, and I took the opportunity to make it a little better. Also, I've been watching a   
huge amount of anime recently, and have taken a fondness to 'You're Under Arrest!',   
so I've been dedicating more time to TV, and less to writing. Don't worry, since I worked   
out a more efficient schedule to allow more work to be done on this. Thanks for waiting.  
  
  
  
'Till next time…  
  
  
BlackDragon 


End file.
